To Forget
by LumosMeUp
Summary: To forget is to remember. What happens when Draco's jinx backfires and the only one who can save him is the person he hates? Will Hermione agree to save his life or will Draco die? R & R.


_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams _

_Maybe then you'd know how I feel_

The room was dark and only lit by a candle, in the far corner a man with pale blond hair sat reading a newspaper. The newspaper, baring the title of The Daily Prophet, had a moving image of a lady with kind eyes smiling shyly at the camera. The caption below the moving image read "Hermione Granger, the head of the new Medical Magical Mysteries Department!" and the article when on to speak of the new department located in the Ministry of Magic which was organized and controlled by the once Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. The department reportedly dealt with medical mysteries and "problems no one could seemed to solve." The article then went on that the job originally was rumored to go to the ever-so-curious Luna Lovegood, but had been offered to the "brightest witch of the age" Hermione Granger. It confidently boasted that there was not a single problem or mystery Hermione could not solve, and she had already cured over 50 wizards and witches from deadly spells and jinxes.

Draco snorted at this "Oh yes, little miss know-it-all at it again."

He flipped the page of the paper with a sarcastic eye roll. Despite the four years which had passed since the Second Wizarding War, he still held on to bitter feelings for the trio which in his mind had destroyed his life and reputation.

"What was that honey?" A shrill voice came from the upper floor.

"Stupid Pansy." he murmured as he flipped another page over.

Pansy Parkinson with her short brown hair and menacing eyes, appeared before Draco in such a fashion that can only be described as incredibly annoying. She wore dark green robes which fit her simple frame and with one leg poised out, dragged a hand across Draco's face. She eyed him seductively, but he made no move from his black leathered chair.

"Honestly Pansy! I'm trying to read the paper here!" He said with a rather bored look on his face.

Pansy moved back and huffed. She pouted her dreadfully colored red lips and her eyes, which were heavily decorated by dark black eye shadow, began to water. Draco immediately regretted his answer. It was not that he regretted it because he felt sorry that he had made her cry, it was that he regretted it because he would have to deal with her crying. They had only been engaged for three months now and Draco had already had enough. He was not sure if he could live with her any longer, nor marry her for that matter. The problem with Pansy - well, what wasn't a problem with Pansy? The lady had only gone from a disrespectful child, to a rude and malicious teenager, to a downright evil adult. Yes, these seemed to be characteristics Draco admired, as any good Slytherin would, but he could not deal with them all at once in the form of an ugly woman. He tried many times to be nice to her, to treat her with some love and care. Draco had never been good with these emotions, so while he had not expected them to come quick, he did not expect it to be like this either. They had not come at all.

A good question one may ask is, why get married at all? Well, Draco needed to for multiple reasons. Firstly, no Malfoy man would live alone, not with their good looks and proper genes. No, the goal of a Malfoy, besides being a rather malicious group of individuals, was to pro-create and fill the world with perfect, pure-blooded creations. Pansy Parkinson was in every way a malicious, cunning, pure-blooded, guaranteed Slytherin and therefore an excellent choice to be the bearer of perfect little Malfoys. Secondly, and rather more importantly, it had been necessary because Pansy came from a well known, popular pure blooded family, one which guaranteed the Malfoy's to be seen in a better light. After the Great Wizarding War, news got around about the Malfoy's cowardly disappearance and although they are still very much respected, they were the talk of the pure blood community. Their community was one which would always support Voldemort and dislike cowardice. Nevertheless, they still respected them but would never look at them the same. The guarantee of marrying a Parkinson was that everyone would once again see them as brave individuals and honor them to the highest extend. To be completely honest, Draco agreed with the marriage because he knew it was best for him and would make his father proud. He, even at the age of 21 could still not disappoint his father, regardless of the fact that his father was serving time in Azkaban.

Pansy's bottom lip quivered, parted and then let out the most horrendous noise Draco had ever heard. The wail or he supposed it was a wail, sounded like both a cat being run over and an owl having its legs bitten off by a snake. He resisted the urge to jinx her and instead calmly got up from the chair and apologized.

"I'm sorry Pansy. We can go up to the bedroom if you'd like."

He really didn't think he would be able to do much with her up there anyways. She had never been able to make him happy, in any way. But he could not deal with that wailing or the tears or her annoying, prissy voice. He needed to get rid of her, and he needed to do it without anyone knowing. Draco took Pansy's hand in his and led her up the staircase, his mind already going through the steps to his well elaborated plan.

* * *

><p>Their bedroom was olive green with a king sized bed and forest green sheets, a true Slytherin room. Pansy let go of his hand and immediately shoved her lips on his. Her lips were rough and her tongue everywhere. Draco resisted the urge to hurl at the amount of saliva being exchanged. Her hands went straight to the belt of his black pants, and she quickly undid the buckle with such ease that Draco wished he had worn a bit more difficult of a belt. <em>Perhaps I should have just put a goddamn lock down there. <em>He thought to himself, smirking at the thought. Pansy thought the smirk was a sign of satisfaction and begun pulling down his pants.

"Wait - Pansy!" Draco blurted out against her lips.

She stared up at him with lustful brown eyes. "Yes darling?"

Draco felt the urge to jinx her again but suppressed the urge. "I need to use the loo."

She looked disappointed but he promised her he would be right back and quickly disappeared out the bedroom and into the restroom.

He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, deep in thought. He took his wand out of his back pocket, silently thankful that it had still remained there throughout the whole "seduction scene".

_Seduction, as if! That thing couldn't even seduce Crabbe and everyone knows how easy that one is._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and with his wand went over the jinx he himself had created.

He had been so proud when he had created the jinx, the ultimate way to get rid of Pansy without him getting any blame. It was brilliant and he himself felt beyond smart. The jinx was a mixture of the Antonin Dolhov's curse, Aresto Momentum and just to be one hundred percent safe he would not get caught, the obliviate charm. It was, in Draco's mind, guaranteed to cause serious inner bodily harm, in a slow fashion which would cause her such pain she would black out from it and she would awaken with no memories what so ever. Unfortunately, as proved many times before, Draco's mind was not the most logical.

"Hah. Miss. Hermione Mudblood Granger always thinking she was better than me! Well let's see who the brightest witch of their age now is!" He muttered to himself and then briskly walked out of the room, only to turn back and mummer to the walls "Wizard, I meant brightest wizard!"

Pansy sat on the bed, body facing the opposite direction of the doorway, her head turned to see Draco walk in and at that instant Draco knew it was time.

"What took you so long, lover?" Her annoying voice asked.

His hand gripped his wand tightly, and in an instant, as he had practiced before, he raised his wand and

"AXELORESTOLIVATE!"

A bright green light shot from his wand, someone screamed, he imagined it to be Pansy though his throat felt dry as though it had been him, and everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

Here it is! The preface to my new fan fiction based on the wonderful pairing, DRAMIONE.  
>I know it was rather short, but I promise the other chapters will get much better!<p>

The song lyrics are by The Spill Canvas (All Hail the Heartbreaker) and the title of the preface is named after the song. Yes, there will be a song for each chapter.

The spells used in the jinx are Obliviate (The Memory Charm), Aresto Momentum (Used to slow down objects or people) and the Antonin Dolhov's Curse (probably said as Axelo and causes severe internal injuries). I found them all here: .com/wiki/List_of_spells#

I promise the first chapter will have lots of action and surprises!

Please review, flames allowed. c;


End file.
